Good bye
by ninguna tinta
Summary: "I am a monster...I am cursed...I am forsaken... but before I was these...I was human." - Edward Cullen. Even after the everything these two had gone through will they be able to have a happily FOREVER after? RnR
1. Still Love You

Author's note:

this is my first ever story...haha hope that you'll be nice to me all...I was kinda upset while writing this so enjoy!Bayaw!! hahah pasenyahe lang!! hahah mga sizh! nyahaha I can't believe this! heheh

EPOV

Days have past so fast. I can't realize that things will forever change and I have lost my chance to save her. There is nothing I can do to alter the past. She, my angel, my Bella is gone.

I knew that death will come. Why didn't I change her to become one of us? It has been 85 years when I meet her. I never knew that a man could love a woman with such a strong emotion.

We were happy but then, James and his coven came to destroy everything. Bella was so close in becoming a vampire. I didn't want her to have this kind of life. The only way I could do, to prevent her exposure to us, was to leave. So, she could have a normal life. A HUMAN LIFE.

6 months after we left her...

Alice saw a vision of Victoria and Laurent coming back seeking for vengeance. We all came back just in time to save her. It was excruciating for the 6 months I was not with her. We decided to go live back in Forks. We got married. Our feelings forever never changed it only increased to the highest level.

I know that she was growing old, weak and dying. And I have wasted so many decades ignoring this fact.

She died in my arms...

_**Flash back**_

_**I turned around to see a smile on my wife, "Edward, don't go."**_

"_**Of course Bella, I will not leave you. I love you" I answered and returned her smile.**_

"_**You are my only love, I love you too..."Bella's voice croaked **_

"_**Hush now, love. You need your rest."**_

_**She was moving her head left to right... "No, I know I have little time left" her voice was barely a whisper, and no average human can ever hear it unless,s you put you ear so close to her mouth...**_

"_**Don't say such things, nothing will happen" I know that was a lie, I was trying to convince myself that nothing will happen... I can't live without her.**_

_**Moving her head left to right, she sighed and a weak smile was on her face. "I love you. You are my miracle. I will miss you..." with those words, she was gone from me forever...**_

_**End of flashback**_

It has been a week since she died. I didn't have the heart to burry her but Alice insisted.

"Come on, Edward. It has been hard on us all. We have to let her live in peace where ever she is now."

Nodding was my answer in agreement. Bella will be buried this afternoon.

Beside the coffin there were flowers, Freesia, lavender and white roses...it was time to say my last message... I walked near the open coffin, seeing her wrinkled face, her skin so pale and cold, her hair is now silver. But even at those physical features, she really looked beautiful. Nothing has changed for me.

As I stand, I opened a piece of paper. As I said my last message, images of her youth came rushing to my mind.

**_I never thought you'll be gone_**

**_But now, that you have left_**

**_I am alone with no one to share it_**

**_Sad and crying, waiting for you to wake up_**

**_When will that day come?_**

**_I want you to wake up to be with us again_**

**_I wish I could change anything at all_**

**_You are the best of everything for me_**

**_No body can ever replace you in my heart_**

**_Even if you are gone_**

**_You will be there where ever I go._**

_Good Bye Bella_


	2. Decision

A/U: Hmnn.... I was just in the mood.... another additional chapter. This happened many months after the chapter 1...

Disclaimer: Yes I am Stephanie Meyer. You can't do anything about it. Hahaha in my dreams!!!! All trademarks mentioned on these fanfic subsequent pages are the rightful property of their owner" **Stephanie Meyer.** Copyrights, civil rights, trademarks, company names, Christian names, James names and rights of ownership are respected

Sitting alone in the porch at our home---my and Bella's home for the past 85 year of our happy perfect married life. Full of the most wonderful memories that can never be taken away form my mind forever. I sighed as I looked up on the sky where I know with 5 minutes or so rain would poor to the ground. Soaking the dry land and I can almost hear Bella's voice as we entered our home for the first time.....

_***flashback***_

We just came back from our honeymoon in Isle Esme. I was very much happy seeing her sleep in my arms every night, listening to her when she talks at night, hearing her voice early in the morning and the smile on her face that makes my dead heart beat as if I had taken a deep long breathe underwater.

"Bella, welcome to our new home. Esme and the others did this especially for you, as a welcoming gift in the family. Let's go inside shall we? " I looked at her awe stricken face still looking at the house. I must admit they didn't go overboard on this one. Unlike the designs they had made for Rosalie and Emmett's house the very first time they had gotten married. It was the type of house--- it's an understatement to call it a house it was a very grand mansion, really very similar to Rosalie's taste. It was big as the white house, except this one has none of that antique smell and paintings of the past presidents; furthermore a president does not live in this place but a newly wed vampire couple.

"I...I... don't know what to say, Edward. Really, are you crazy? This is not a house......" I can hear Bella's heart running away 100 miles per hour inside her chest.

"Bella, if you don't like it----" She was smiling like a child. She stares up to meet my eyes and then she was holding her hand up in front of my face. Now, I am confused.

"NO! NO!!!! Edward, this is perfect! I wouldn't call it a house but a home. I really do appreciate this." She grabs my hand, very excitedly and ran inside the house, like a kid who is left all alone at night in Disneyland.

But even before she can open the front door, I swooped her up in my arms and carried her inside the house. We were laughing and as we entered a new chapters of our life as a married couple.

I realized someway or somehow I was able to go up on our room, and do not remember a thing how I got there. Ohhhh God, I miss her much. I can't take it any longer. A part of me doesn't and can't able to live without her.

I lay in the huge bed. Still, I can smell the distinct fragrance that only Bella has. No other human can have. _**Edward, I love you **_it was as if I can still remember the voice that can never be taken away from my mind and heart.

Like a child that has lost its mother, sobbing tearlessly for the beloved that had changed my life and now gone from me forever. When I can live forever, this is _**PATHETIC!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Jumping from the window of the room, wanting to die. I landed in the soil with a loud bang. Then ran and ran and ran not knowing where I am going right now or even what to do.

I have been running for whole two weeks and should go hunting. I know that killing me would be useless. Like slitting your throat, jumping of from a tall skyscraper, drowning, eaten by a shark, hunger myself to death, poisoning, using a gun to shoot my brains out. I could not possibly go to my brothers and father asking that I want to die. They would not help me.

An instant name flashed through my mind **Volturi.**Now it's settled then, I shall fly to Tuscany, Italy. Running back to home I grabbed my cash and the credit cards that I will need for the plane ticket and my passport.

Just then my phone started ringing "Here without you" by three doors down. **(A/U: Guys now listen to this song. It would be really great." Here without you" by three doors down)** I grabbed my phone, open.

It was Alice. "Hello, Edward. What the hell are you planning? Damn you, do you think Bella would be happy with what you are planning to do?" I took a very deep breathe and not even very necessary.

"Alice, I have to do this. Please understand. I can't continue living for the rest of this miserable forever with out her. I know that you--" cutting me off.

It was a new voice, it was Carlisle "Son, please don't this to us to yourself. You know we are here for you. Please we are begging you, not to do this." I can hear a low sobbing at the background. **Ohhhh God!!** "Carlisle, please turn on the loudspeaker. I want everyone to hear what I want to say." I can hear Emmett and Jasper's voice saying "Emm lets go and stop him. I do care for my brother." Then no answer. "Carlisle, you can never stop me."

A deep sigh," Okay, Edward say whatever you want to say. You're on loudspeaker" I was walking back and forth the room, and then sat in the bed. Still thinking what to say then let my lips work and started talking.

"Hello, everyone. I want to tell you please don't stop me. If you will, I will just have to do something or everything in my power so that you will hate so much and you guys will be the very ones who would end my existence. I am a monster....I am cursed....I am forsaken... but before I was these.....I was human. I died and had lived again, for the 90 years I was alive I never have imagined that something was missing in my life. Then I met Bella. Everything changed the way I was and everything felt like I was human again."

Tearless sobbing was all I can hear from the background and comforting words to each other. I have to say it to them. I know they worried about me all the time. I am going to help myself and my family.

I continued speaking." You may not understand, what I am saying now. But please, this will make me happy. Bella is dead and nothing can be done to change that. It's a fact. Its just my life could never go on normal anymore, things are falling from its places and it's a mess."

"Edward, we want you to be happy but not this way." It was Esme. NO I will not give in. Edward, be selfish! This is what you really want.

"Esme, I have to go now. This will be the last call I will received from you and from the others. I hope to see you in where ever creatures like us end up after we died."

A hiss came from Rosalie, "Edward, you sound so emo! Be realistic about what the fuck you are blabbering. What nonsense! You are intelligent; don't bring your self to an end. When times get overly unbearable, you just have to keep living even though you're already going through hell. That saves you from being though how strongly you want to die; you just have to endure the pain."

Shaking my head no, this is enough. All I can say at last to my family "Thank you, Rose. But I want this to end. I have to go now. Everyone, thank you and good bye" After that I pushed the end button and quickly grabbing my passport and bag. I walked out of the house and set it on fire.

I used my Volvo and went to the airport. In the ticketing office, I approached the lady. She has brown hair and brown eyes, pale skin. Bella? This couldn't be happening. Bella is dead. Gone, forever...

Shaking my head, and looked back at the girl. It was not Bella, I sighed and said... "One way ticket to Tuscany, Italy please" She nodded holding my wallet as I grabbed my credit card a picture of Bella falls of. It was in Isle Esme, we were so happy. The joy in her eyes was evident. My Bella looked liked a little girl in the beach for the very first time... She has the same pale skin... Disturbing the flashback I can hear the girl thinking _**He is so handsome. Maybe we can go out when he gets back. Huh, maybe we can even get married! **_Then she suddenly looked up at me and said "So, when are you going back to the States?" My only response "Never" She nodded and handed me my ticket, paid it and walked out of the room.

Before I knew it I was in the plane going to the Volturi. After several hours in the plane I went and rent a car going to Volterra. I went to the mansion where the palace of the royalties in the vampire world is living for who knows how many millennia.

It was Demetri who was outside and then, "Edward, how are you? It's been so long. So how is Bella?" He did not know it then? "She's dead" was all that I can say. "What? Too bad though, so who killed her?" I stared up in the sun and said "She died of old age" and smiled. Then the years we have spent in each others arms, the memories....

"So, I see. You never changed Bella. Sorry to hear the bad news. Well, why are you here then?" Demetri was thinking, _**too bad for Bella. If I were Edward I should have changed her. She was really a beauty**_. "Yeah, I know. She really was. Can I speak to Aro? Immediately if you please." Ahhh I am moments away from what I've been waiting for.

"Uhm, I don't think today is the best time to talk to him. He is really pissed about some vampires from Switzerland. Really crazy stupid coven. Ha! Even Jane and Alec were sent up there, almost got them killed. Now, Aro plans to go there himself together with all the top guards here. You don't want to see Aro right now Edward except if you want to get killed." _**Aro is really mad and killed 5 prisoners because of those moronic vamps. I am serious about you getting killed. It's no joke.**_

"Ahhh, that's the very reason why I have come here, Demetri. Is Aro really in that mood?" it's easier than I thought it would have got me killed. "Edward what the hell are you planning? Are you sick, and what to die?" A sad smile appeared in my face, and it answered all the questions inside my head. Then he nodded and led the way.

We arrived in a room in the palace, where it would have been to dark for human eyes to adjust. But I can see it well; it was ancient looking there were skulls lying on the floor, a chair made of stone that you could have seen in medieval ages.

Then, alas Aro was there. Sitting there and met my gage. "Edward, what a surprise to see you here." His voice was cold as ever, his eyes filled with anger. ''I came to see you, Aro. For the second time in my existence I am asking you to kill me. I know that you are angry bout that coven in Switzerland." Aro, exhaled sharply and in a half second he was in front of my face, hissing like a tiger at its prey. "I don't want to waste your time, Cullen. You have such talent and should not be wasted. My answer to your offer would be a no." _**I may not know what the hell happened again but you would be a waste if I'll kill you.**_

"Aro, I am sorry about that. But am very desperate getting killed. If still have to threaten the Volturi for it I am going to do it." We are alone in this room; I know the Volturi Guards are a hundred times tighter than the Vatican Guards. There I would assume 50 hiding body guards in this room alone, skillfully trained to kill.

As I crouched back and preparing for the attack. Aro said gently," You don't want to do that" I shook my head force fully... I laughed, without humor as I JUMPED FOR THE KILL. I know Jane suddenly attacked me, using the powers she had. HA! Such fool! Showing me an image of Bella dying, yes it hurt so much but still went directly for Aro.

Quarter of a second later, I can feel the pain I have never experienced before except when I was changed into a vampire. The pain, know I know I am near, so near to her.....a terrible ripping, which sounded like steel ripping I heard myself shout in pain and suddenly so pathetically laughed in my own death.

Then my surroundings went dark. I woke up; I was in a dark room. I can hear a crying sound. This cant possibly be happening. I should be dead. DEAD! I stand up looking around, where the crying is coming from.

"IS ANYONE IN HERE?" I shouted enough for human ears to hear. NO one answered. I sat down on the cold stone floor, thinking if I am dead. Is this the heaven or hell for my kind? Or am I still in Volterra?

"NO! I... I... can't believe this.... how you got here?" the angel said. Though I can't see any angel, but I was sure it belonged to one. It was so beautiful, like soft bells. Or much very like.........

"Bella, love is that you?" Staring at the bright light, confused. "I...I....can't believed it! Do spirits dream because I am now? Edward is alive and couldn't be possibly dead." I smiled certain that this is the only person I have loved do much. "I am dead, then. I loved you Bella, nothing can separate us. Not even dead. I tried to live normally but can't I am sorry about that." Standing up walking to the light. Then as if I have been transported to another world. I t was bright there were flowers, a stream and.... I can seem to describe the beauty of it. It was a paradise.

I saw Bella, she was young. She looked like the very Bella I have seen the first time. She was sitting in the grass playing with butterflies. Bella stands up and approached me. I smiled as the months, the death had separate us has melted away. I hugged her and then our lips met. I then realized this will be the start of forever. No death, time or boundaries that can keep us apart from each other.


End file.
